Matrix Chronicles: The Great and the Small
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Section 24. Megatron and Magmatron arrive at the Minicon homeworld, unprepared for what awaits them...
1. Chapter 1

TFE

C24 The Great and the Small

Copyright 2007, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

The Darksied orbited in silence, its black hull all but invisible against the stars. From its bridge, Megatron and Magmatron observed the massive planet below, noting the strange purplish tinge of the planet's atmosphere, and the unusual size of the planetoid itself.

"I would have assumed the Minicon's origin world would have been smaller." Megatron said quietly.

"It is an unusually big planet." Magmatron noted. "Only one continent. Interesting."

"Sensor readout complete." Sixshot reported. Megatron turned and took the data pad, running over the numbers mentally. "This planet has a reserve of valuables." He muttered. "Energon, Jadine, Petroleum, Mesacline... If nothing else, this trip will bring much wealth to our stores."

"Settlements?" Magmatron asked.

"Many." Megatron indicated the holographic map behind them, which flared as one by one all the detected localities appeared on their map.

Magmatron observed them coolly. "Tell me, Megatron, where would be an appropriate landing place, in your opinion?"

Megatron studied the map intently. "We can rule out most of the larger ones - no need to cause a panic until we are sure what we are dealing with. But we also need one that isn't too remote. Somewhere where they can contact the local leadership, or we can prevent them from doing so if they prove a threat." His hand moved over the image, tracing the settlements before pausing. "This one. It is equidistant from three of the largest settlements, situated next to some mountains which would prevent escape, and small enough for our forces to handle."

Magmatron nodded. "Good choice. That will serve our needs well." He glanced up, staring coldly at Megatron. "Remember Megatron. I am watching your every move. Consider this mission a test of your abilities."

Megatron grunted in response, and turned away. "Just land the ship."

"As you wish."

---

Hightail observed their Minicon companions with interest. "I didn't know there were Cybertronians smaller than me." She commented.

Skywarp hushed her, hoping the four-Minicon delegation hadn't noticed her. He was fortunate - they were more caught up in their discussion with Megatron.

"I want to know everything you learned about this planet before we go out there." Megatron said levelly, eyes fixed on Sunstorm. "Everything."

Dirge stepped forward, chest swelling as he began a speech. "During the Armada wars," Dirge began, "We Minicons provided an invaluable effort to the Decepticon war service. As you are no doubt aware-"

Megatron held up his hand. He had heard of this Minicons speaking ability - in fact, during the Armada wars, he had been a major figure in the Decepticon political arena, and had rallied thousands of Minicons to the Decepticon banner in his time. While Megatron doubted his cognitive capabilities, there was no underestimating his effectiveness as a speaker. But that was not what Megatron was interested in hearing at the moment. "Our time is short, if you please."

Dirge seemed flustered for a moment, before regaining his composure. "From what we have learned," He said, still glaring at Megatron, "The Quintessons discovered this world during the tail end of the Armada wars. Hoping to sell captured Minicons to either side, they attacked the world full-force. Apparently, the invasion was repelled."

"Interesting." Megatron commented dryly. "No doubt they will not take kindly to more foreign presence then."

"Since then, no contact has been made with this planet." Dirge continued, "We learned of its existence through a former Quintesson slave."

Megatron nodded. "Is there anything else I should be made aware of?"

Dirge glanced at Sunstorm, who nodded. "The Quintessons spoke of massive weapon systems. Huge, towering weapons unlike any they had ever encountered."

"The weapons Gigatron spoke of." Megatron said thoughtfully. "We'll have Tidal Wave standing by. Thank you, Dirge."

Dirge bowed, insufferably pleased with himself.

"It'll be just like old times, won't it Megatron?" Leader-One said with a cocky grin.

Megatron ignored him, and turned away.

"Hey now, hold on!" Leader-One yelled, racing after him. "Don't think you can just forget me like that."

"I've hardly forgotten you." Megatron growled. "The Armada wars are over. Leave them that way."

"I haven't forgotten either." Leader-One hissed, his voice turning sour. "I remember all of it. Do you remember me begging for mercy? 'Cause I do."

Megatron's optics went dark. "That was a long time ago." He muttered.

"No. It wasn't. Not to you, it wasn't. Not for me either." Leader-One planted himself firmly in front of Megatron. "You remember this." The tiny transformer hissed, "I will never forgive you for what you did to me. When you least expect it, I'll-"

Megatron leaned down and grabbed Leader-One, his hand encircling the tiny form. "Do not forget," Megatron hissed as the minicon struggled against his grip, "I can kill you far easier then you can harm me. Remember that." He dropped the Minicon, who collapsed on the floor in a heap, and marched away.

Leader-One stared hatefully after him for a time, then transformed as well, rolling off to join Sunstorm, Dirge and Thrust.

Hightail looked curiously over at Skywarp. "What was that about?"

Skywarp sighed. "I'll tell you later. Let's go. We're about to land."

---

The Darksied nestled into a deep cut into the string of mountains. The mountain range traveled through the middle of the entire continent, dividing it nicely into east and west. On the east side, the mountains ran all the way to the ocean. The west became plains, flat, fertile land that carried all the way to the seas again. The solitary continent took up a good percentage of the elevated surface on the planet, save but a few islands on the eastern coast, and polar icecaps, the seas met the mainland at all ends.

Megatron stepped out, noting the strange dull purple of the sky, and glanced around. Scattered trees and bushes, with some small, insignificant animals roaming about - it hardly seemed a place where a mechanical life form could come from. Perhaps the minicons were mistaken, he mused, and this was not the homeworld at all, but rather another, perhaps older Minicon settlement.

But that was not his task to worry about. He glanced toward the cargo bay of the Darksied, and noted Sixshot, Shockwave and Payload supervising the unloading of a very bored looking Shock Fleet.

"I'll have them stay here, in reserve." Megatron said, as Magmatron walked up behind them. "The settlement is less than a click from here, and Shock Fleet can fly the distance in no time."

"Why not bring them along?" Magmatron enquired, watching him carefully.

"I don't want to terrify the natives." Megatron answered. "Until it is necessary, that is."

Magmatron arched an eye-ridge, but didn't object. "Shall we go?" Megatron asked.

"Yes." Magmatron answered, motioning toward his crew. Wreckage, Barricade and Blackout stepped out, escorting the four Minicons. Megatron motioned toward Skywarp, who took Hightail by the hand and followed, with Demolisher and Cyclonus trailing behind. Starscream too, started forward, but Megatron stopped him. "Stay here." Megatron ordered the seeker. "I want you to guard the ship. Do not let anything happen to it."

Starscream opened his mouth to object, but thought the better of it. As Megatron turned, Magmatron stepped next to him. "Why?" Magmatron asked.

"Because I do not wish to deal with him now." Megatron growled. "Here, he can do the least damage."

Magmatron shrugged, and with that, the Decepticons began their march to the settlement.

---

The village, as that was all it could be described as, at first seemed deserted. A hazy fog, that on closer inspection turned out to be dust kicked up by some unknown forces, blanketed the entire settlement, but what could be seen were the outlines of the mountains - sheer cliffs that shot straight up into the sky. Two or three minicons took one look at the on-comers, and fled into the safety of their small little shacks. Megatron looked around at the shacks in disgust. "Perhaps I chose a poor landing site after all." He muttered.

"Perhaps not." Magmatron motioned back toward the mountains. Through the dust they could make out darkened shapes - the scattered shacks were beginning to cluster together, forming decent sized buildings. Megatron led the Decepticons closer, noting a muffled rumble that whited out all other background noise. A beaten pathway in the semblance of a road led down the center of the building clusters. Megatron headed up the pack, noticing a few Minicons watching quietly from the buildings. The rumbling grew louder as they headed deeper into the settlement, and the fog-like-dust grew thicker. The Decepticons instinctively drew closer together, forming a defensive huddle, weapons pointed outward. Finally, they walked into a clearing, practically at the cliff-face. The roar was loudest now, and the Decepticons could clearly see the source.

Construction vehicles. Seven massive vehicles boring into the mountainside, pulling away dirt and rock, and at least one of them refining it on the spot. The largest of these was a great white construct, huge and blocky, great scoops on the front gathering the rocks that landed at its base. On top, attached by a massive crane was a huge bucket-wheel ripping into the mountainside, and on the other side, a massive scoop digging into the ground behind it.

Megatron arched an eye-ridge. "Very interesting."

The vehicles continued their work, tiny minicons managing their stations until someone gave a yell. Immediately, all the digging stopped, and the minicons running the vehicles turned to face them, staring at the intruders in shock.

Megatron stepped forward as the dust began to settle. "I am Megatron," He announced to the clearing, his deep voice echoing across the canyon walls, "Representative of the Decepticon Empire. I wish to speak to whoever is in charge."

From atop the white vehicle, one small Minicon poked his head out. "Go away!" He shouted. "We don't want nuthin to do with you!"

"I would like to speak to whoever is in charge." Megatron repeated. "May I be granted at least that?"

The Minicon paused, seeming to consider it. He turned, and whispered something to another minicon behind him, then turned back. "What do you want?"

"We wish to open trade with your people." Megatron answered. "Are you the leader here?"

"No, I ain't." The Minicon responded.

"May I speak to him?" Megatron asked, beginning to feel a little frustrated with his host.

"You're speaking to him!" The Minicon replied, a knowing grin on his face.

Megatron closed his eyes. "Look, if you would just let me speak to the person in command here-"

"Oh, you mean, like, the biggest one here?"

"Yes!" Megatron replied, exchanging amused glances with Magmatron. Ironic that the Minicons would use size to determine leadership.

Megatron, however, missed the Minicon's grin widening. "You heard him!" He whooped, "He wants to speak to the biggest one here! HEY! METROPLEX!"

Suddenly the ground itself began to quake. The Decepticons recoiled in terror as the treads of the white vehicle spread outward, and two colossal hands slammed into the ground, throwing everyone present off their feet. The hands pushed itself upright, and the body unfolded, legs lengthening and the body unfolding, stretching out and rising up. The Decepticons fell back, as around them the other vehicles unfolded too, each one transforming and bursting upwards, into giant, bipedal forms.

The white vehicle - Metroplex, as he had been called - finished his transformation and stretched, reaching backwards and grabbing the bucket wheel crane, and slamming it into the ground in front of them. Metroplex knelt down, enormous eyes staring right into Megatron's.

"We do not want you here." Metroplex rumbled, "LEAVE!"

Magmatron tightened in fear, and made a motion to leave. Megatron's arm reached out and grabbed him, his eyes staring coldly back at Metroplex, defiance in his eyes.

The Minicon reappeared on Metroplex's shoulder. "You guys didn't learn nothing last time you showed up!" He laughed.

Megatron held up his hands. "Hold now," He said quickly, "We come in peace, but we will defend ourselves if necessary."

"A proposition you will lose." Metroplex answered, his voice seeming to shake the ground.

"Yeah!" The Minicon added. "So save us all a fight and get lost!"

"We will do no such thing." Megatron said firmly. "Shock Fleet, open fire!"

A shadow fell over the area, causing even the giants to start. With a rumbling "SHOCK!", four lasers shot from the sky, carving into the ground and throwing up rocks and debris everywhere. Shock Fleet landed with a thud, transforming and boldly facing Metroplex, all weapons displayed and aimed at the local giant's chest.

Metroplex grabbed his own weapon and rose to his full height - towering well above even Shock Fleet - and braced himself for a fight. Silence reigned like a tyrant as both sides observed each other, warily preparing for the inevitable conflict.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty!" A small, but booming voice echoed through the field. Megatron glanced down in annoyance as Dirge stepped forward, little arms waving casually. Engines on his feet ignited, and he rose into the air, arms spread out in a motion of peace. "We are all peaceful mechs here." He said firmly. "We don't need any unnecessary conflicts."

"Who are you?" Metroplex's Minicon demanded.

"My name is Dirge, also a representative of the Decepticon Empire. May I have your name, friend?"

The Minicon glanced at Metroplex, who nodded. "Yeah." The Minicon answered. "They call me Big Daddy 'round these parts."

Hightail had to work to suppress her giggles. Dirge took it in stride. "Well then, Big Daddy, we are not so different from yourselves. Like you, we live with our larger brethren in peace, working together for the benefit of each other."

"That's real sweet of you." Big Daddy said sarcastically. "I don't care if you toss pretty flowers at your parties, we don't want anything to do with you other-worlders."

"But, Big Daddy my friend, you misunderstand our intentions. We come seeking mutual benefits. We can offer you protection from these other-worlders you fear - much like the way you get along with your great friends, we too, can work together."

Big Daddy seemed to consider this. Metroplex spoke for him. "You speak well, Dirge." The giant rumbled. "But how do we know your words are not hollow?"

"That, you can only trust me on." Dirge said solemnly. "But I too, trust you, that you will make the wisest decision."

Megatron sighed to himself. The Minicon was good. He had to give him that.

Metroplex shifted, beckoning two of the other giants toward him. Several more Minicons joined and all clustered into a tight huddle, voices low. Megatron fidgeted uncomfortably, glancing down at the Minicon who had upstaged him. Dirge's face held a confident smile - his words had never failed him before, and he doubted they would do so now.

After a long and apparently heated discussion, Metroplex stood up. "We will take you to the Great Pavilion, to Lord Maximus." He said firmly. "You can present your proposal to him."

"Wonderful, my friends!" Dirge answered with seemingly genuine elation. "I look forward to meeting your Lord."

Magmatron glanced at Megatron, a knowing smirk on his face. "I would say that Minicon outperformed you."

Megatron didn't answer.

-----

Metroplex led the Decepticons in silence. At his side were two more giants, a great orange vehicle that had been introduced as Quickmix, and a massive hauling vehicle called Rail Runner. Each of them had their own team of Minicons with them - Quickmix and his partner Stripmine, Rail Runners aides Steamhammer and Tug, and Metroplex with the ever obnoxious Big Daddy, and a smaller female Minicon named Terraform. The other giants were just as quiet as their stoic leader, refusing even to glance at the Decepticons they were escorting.

Big Daddy, however, was more than eager to run his mouth at the very attentive Dirge, who had been invited to join to join he and Terraform on the obviously prestigious position on Metroplex's shoulder. From there, Dirge learned much of the history of their small mining town, and Big Daddy's obviously exaggerated escapades into the highly dangerous mountains.

The other Decepticons weren't blessed with such company. Megatron watched Dirge and Big Daddy prattle on about trivialities, picking up bits of the conversation here and there, none of which seemed the least bit important. He glanced out absentmindedly over the horizon, toward the vast plains, and stopped suddenly.

"If you please," He called toward the giants. Metroplex frowned back at him questioningly. Megatron pointed out to the distance, "Can you tell me what those are?"

Metroplex followed his hand and shrugged. "The towers of Caveous Opal, the Great City."

"Is that where we are going?"

"No." Metroplex turned, and continued on his way.

Magmatron's gaze followed to where Megatron was pointing. In the distance, he could see the dim outline of several dark towers stretching into the sky. "We're closer to the City than I thought." He said softly.

Megatron overheard him. "No, we are not."

Magmatron stared back at him. "But that City was several kiloclicks from here."

"Yes." Megatron said grimly.

"But that would make those towers-" Magmatron halted, gaping at the dim outline.

"Yes." Megatron said quietly. "Those are far taller than any free-standing building on Cybertron. Perhaps we have underestimated this world."

"Perhaps." Magmatron growled. "Perhaps."

---

The Great Pavilion consisted mostly of a towering fortress, its squarish shape looming menacingly in the sky. The walls surrounding were just as imposing, solid and thick, strong enough to easily support several more militaristic looking Giants standing upon each wall at stationed intervals. These regal guards were tall and lanky, and held massive spears decorated with intricate designs.

Metroplex ushered them straight to the massive gate, and after a solemn word with the stern looking guard there, stepped back as the gate began to push open with a creaking sound of several hundreds of tons scraping against the ground. As the Decepticons were led inside, they got their first look at the palace itself. The architecture was beautiful, intricate statues supporting the squarish roof gracefully, and many stone reliefs were embossed into the superstructure, figures of giants and minicons alike, in scenes of peace and war. Skywarp and Hightail stood in awe, while Demolisher observed it with interest. Cyclonus, Barricade and Wreckage all just looked bored, while Blackout sized up the inhabitants of the Palace itself, and whispered notable observations to Magmatron. Sunstorm, Thrust and Leader 1 gazed around with mild interest, while Dirge immediately began praising the wonders of the construction to Big Daddy and Terraform. To Megatron's surprise, Shock Fleet seemed utterly fascinated with the architecture, and began asking Quickmix questions. To further Megatron's shock, Quickmix seemed more than happy to oblige the large Decepticon.

But what truly caught Megatron's eye were the great gardens in front of the palace. In a world of deserts, mountains and plains, the gardens were lush and green, with carefully sculpted and maintained rivers and rocks flowing throughout. But more interesting were the massive columns artistically placed throughout the palace. Each was nearly twice as tall as Metroplex, and upon each one was enough writing to fill several volumes of readings. Megatron took it all in with wonder.

"It's our history." Metroplex said suddenly, noting his reaction. "The tales of the greatest of Giants are written here."

"And Minicons." Big Daddy added. "The entire history of this world is written here, from the Arrival to the War."

"Incredible." Megatron said softly, a new respect for the denizens of the world growing within him.

"Come." Metroplex rumbled. "Fortress Maximus awaits."

"This culture is amazing." Megatron said quietly to Skywarp. "I've never seen anything like it on such a scale."

Skywarp nodded, and was about to respond when a different voice interrupted him.

"They are primitive."

Megatron glanced back at Magmatron in annoyance, but the First General was stone-faced. "Their weapon systems. Look at the soldiers."

Megatron followed his gaze. "Yes, and?"

"Melee weapons. There are a few firearms, but they appear to use shells. Their weapons are primitive in comparison to ours."

Megatron's own eyes confirmed the observations. A great culture with inferior weapons... Immediately, part of his mind became dedicated to calculating how easily the planet would be conquered, until he realized what he was thinking, and shook it off. No, an alliance would suffice. There was no need for violence here. At least, that is what he sincerely hoped.

But those thoughts were immediately reconsidered when he saw the form stepping out to meet them. Though this new giant was shorter than Metroplex, he had much greater bulk to him. His arms ended in huge claw-like shovels, one of which held a ceremonial spear as tall as Metroplex. His face was partially hidden behind a yellow visor that protected his eyes, and behind him, a crane-like structure connected at the back moved freely. Metroplex bowed, and stepped out of the way.

The newcomer studies the Decepticons carefully. "Who are you, and why are you here?" He demanded.

Dirge immediately flew forward, bowing. "I am Dirge, and we are representatives of the Decepticon Empire. May I have the pleasure of your name?"

After regarding the Minicon for a long moment, he answered, "I am Lord Zarack, Commander of the armies of Gigantia. What business do you... Decepticons, was it? That is not a name I like the sound of."

"It was given to us by our enemies." Megatron said, stepping forward. "Though it was intended to mock us, we wear it now as a badge of pride."

Zarack glared down at Megatron. "I did not speak to you." He snarled. "Who are you?"

"I am Megatron," Megatron answered with a bow, "The Third General of the Decepticons. And this is Magmatron, the First General."

"You would not be sending Generals here if you did not intend to start a war." Zarack growled.

"We have no such intention." Megatron said calmly. "We believe in the importance of sending proper diplomats to where we wish to form alliances. We value your world enough to send us ourselves as symbols of good faith."

Zarack considered those words for a long moment, then turned. "Come. I shall take you to see Lord Maximus." Metroplex, Quickmix and Rail Runner quickly stood to the side, obviously excused from their duties. Zarack nodded in their direction, and the three turned to leave. Dirge immediately flew up to them, and wished them well on their way home.

Shock Fleet seemed disappointed that Quickmis was leaving, but followed the other Decepticons into the palace.

"I must admit, that was artfully handled." Magmatron whispered, as they trekked through the long corridors. "Already, I am seeing opportunities for this world."

"I have no doubt you are." Megatron growled in response.

---

No one at the palace, Giant, Minicon or Decepticon, noticed the tiny figure slipping inside. Small, even for a Minicon, this skeletal, wiry figure looked like no other Minicon on the planet. Ages of servitude to darkness had worn away his body and his mind, and none now lived who would have known who he was before he had met his master.

Frenzy, as he called himself now, climbed easily over the walls, his color and form making him all but invisible to watchful eyes. He landed lightly, his optics darting around, muttering nonsense quietly to himself as he crept his way through the gardens, toward the palace. He was just in time to watch Metroplex and his comrades depart, and the Decepticons get escorted inside.

"Boss, boss boss boss!" Frenzy whispered, his frazzled brain unable to completely comprehend everything his mouth was sputtering, "They're inside. 'Cons inside! Not kicked off like you said!"

"Interesting." His masters voice responded. "Monitor their activities, Frenzy."

"Yes, yes! Frenzy do good! Hehehe." Frenzy scuttled toward the palace, and sneaked in without a spark noticing him.

----

The throne room of Lord Maximus was cavernous, even accounting for the Giants incredible size. The ceiling stretched upward, a great dome with intricate paintings showing a detailed history of the founding of the Great Pavilion, and the succession of rulers. A slit at the top let light from the sun in, so that at each time of day, a different section of the painting was highlighted.

The floor was every bit as intricate, tiled with colored geometrics in specific, mathematical patterns. Each pattern ended in a spear pointing to the back of the room, where Lord Maximus awaited on his throne. The throne itself was simpler, little more than a thick chair for its lord, with comparatively few patterns upon it. Lord Maximus sat with his own great sword, propping up one of his great white arms. He was bulkier than Lord Zarack, and larger than Metroplex, his coloring white and blue. His crown was but simple and squarish, and his older eyes beneath it showed great wisdom, and held a serene gaze.

"May I present our Lord, Fortress Maximus." Zarack bowed.

Fortress Maximus stood up. "I greet you, who come as friends from off world." He rumbled, his deep voice echoing through the great hall. "I am surprised to find there are others, like ourselves, among the stars."

Megatron bowed. "I, Megatron, also greet you, on behalf of the Decepticon Empire."

"What business has your Empire with our world?"

"We wish to enter into a mutually beneficial trading agreement. Your world has stores of raw materials precious to us. In return, we can supply you with energy, technological benefits, and the means to travel the stars."

"We have no need of such things." Fortress Maximus rumbled, shaking his head. "Our life here is but a simple one. We have no desire to leave our world."

Dirge flew forward suddenly. "We understand your reluctance to change, Lord Maximus." He said with a bow. "At first, we too were unwilling to reach for the stars. But you will find a vast universe awaits you up there, with more possibilities than you could ever dream of."

Fortress Maximus glanced at the minicon curiously. "Perhaps. I shall consider it." The tone of his voice had a definitive negative to it. "Until that time, however, I would be honored if we could have you as our guests. If nothing else, I would like to exchange information about our culture with you."

Megatron bowed. "It would be our pleasure to do the same."

Fortress Maximus smiled warmly. "Excellent. I shall have my men prepare you rooms here." He waved his hand, obviously dismissing the event. Megatron and Dirge both made bows again, and all the Decepticons followed a scrawnier, red giant out of the room.

As they left, Fortress Maximus settled back into his throne with a sigh. "I suppose the coming of other-worlders was inevitable." He said quietly to himself. "I cannot forestall the inevitable. Gigantia was destined to join the stars some day. I just pray my people are ready for our great leap." He turned toward another aide. "Contact the Council of Elders. I wish to speak to the Minicon representatives. I wish to know what our brethren have to say."

---

The guest rooms were every bit as architecturally fascinating as the rest of the palace. Skywarp and Hightail immediately busied themselves with closer inspections and admirations of the detailed workings of the columns and walls. Megatron longed to join them, but instead resigned himself to beginning the transcription of his report to Lord Gigatron. Shock Fleet stepped outside to begin a conversation with the red servant who had brought them there - as tough as it was for the massive Decepticon, he seemed genuinely eager to learn about the world. Dirge and Sunstorm quickly began talking in hushed tones about the observations of the day, while Leader-1 and Thrust sat to the side with dull expressions on their face, almost mirroring the remaining Decepticons, none of which seemed happy with the idea that this was going peacefully.

Magmatron took one quick look over everyone, and quickly pardoned himself, stepping out into the hallway. He took a look around, and spied one giant in particular standing alone, awaiting him.

"You wished to speak to me?" Magmatron asked, bowing briefly before Lord Zarack.

Zarack nodded. "Those weapons you have, what kind are they?"

Magmatron eyed him. "Energy based weapons. If I may be so blunt, they are far more advanced than yours."

"This is something I recognized upon seeing you." Zarack said coldly. "I suspect you do not come as peaceful as you claim."

"And how would you have me answer that?" Magmatron asked calmly.

Zarack knelt down, and stared icily at him. "Tell me, General Magmatron, what is your opinion of Lord Maximus?"

Magmatron eyed him. "Why are you asking all this? And why of me, instead of Megatron?"

"Megatron has the look of a diplomat about him." Zarack said harshly. "I do not trust his word. You, however, have the look of a soldier. That is why I ask you - I can get the truth out of you. I can sense you have a spark after my own."

A sinister smile crept onto Magmatron's face. "As I can with you, Lord Zarack. I see Lord Maximus as an old fool who is unwilling to move forward, and do what is necessary."

"What did you really come for?" Zarack asked.

"We wish to combine your giants with our weaponry. It is true that we wish an alliance, for we know that with your aid, our enemies would be conquered easily."

"Your enemies... Are they the Quintessons?"

"No, they are the Autobots, similar to ourselves. However, rest assured, that we are no friends of the Quintessons. Should you wish to engage them, the Decepticon Empire would be more than happy to oblige you."

"That is what I wanted to hear." Zarack grinned. "This is between us, General Magmatron. I will be in touch with you again, shortly."

Magmatron bowed. "I feel this relationship could be most beneficial - to the both of us."

"It shall indeed."

---

"So, Metroplex, what do you think of those Decepti-guys?" Big Daddy asked casually.

As his side, his partner Terraform shook her head. "I don't like them." She said softly. "They have a look about them I don't trust."

"Know what you mean, Terra." Big Daddy growled. "They're trouble, the lot of them."

"Whatever the case, it is not our place to interfere." Metroplex rumbled. "Should they turn out to be a threat, Lord Zarack and Lord Maximus can handle them."

"I suppose you're right." Big Daddy sighed.

Terraform elbowed him affectionately. "Don't worry, everything will work out in the end. It always does."

Big Daddy leaned back. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. It always does."

---

Sentinel Prime gazed solemnly at Evac and Optimus. "Are you sure? This will be dangerous."

Optimus nodded. "If Megatron's there, there's no doubt he's found trace of another Matrix. We can't let him have it."

Evac glanced at Sentinel Prime. "I wish to go too. I would not have Megatron running free."

Sentinel Prime smiled softly. "Thank you, my friends. Take whoever will go with you. We shall provide you a ship and supplies. But most importantly, be careful. I would not to lose either of you."

"Of course." Optimus said, bowing.

Evac grunted and stood up, walking briskly out the door.

Sentinel Prime watched him for a moment and sighed. "I hope I have not made a mistake."

Optimus glanced at him. "He would have gone even if you hadn't asked him."

"Yes... I suppose. I just pray that you can stop Megatron, whatever he may be up to."

"We will." Optimus answered, his face growing dark. "We will."

-----


	2. Quintesson Report on Gigantia

TFE

24 Gigantia

Copyright 2007, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

From the files of Sadre-Mes, Quintesson Commander (Published Posthumously)

To the great Emperor of Quintessa, Allos-Ty.

It is with my deepest regrets that I humbly report the failure to conquer Planet Designation 00476-D, in the Sakdaria Sector. While the prospect of this large Minicon colony did seem an excellent source to continue gaining revenue from the continuing Cybertronian Civil War, we were unprepared for the spirited defense of this world.

This Minicon colony, called Gigantia by its inhabitants, is a most unusual planet. I speculate, especially due to the recent discoveries which cause our defeat, that this is, in fact, the origin world of the Minicon subspecies, though how they relocated off-planet is as yet beyond my knowledge.

The schematics of the planet itself are unimportant (though included in attached addendum for reference), but the most intriguing information is that there is not one race of mechanics on this planet as initial reports suggested, but two! This second race was the cause of our ultimate defeat - they are a race of giant Mechanics, as large as our own Guardian Robots, but with greater strength, agility and intelligence. These giants exist side by side with the Minicons, though how our initial scouts failed to note this, is puzzling. (Said Scouts have been dealt with appropriately). In addition, the Giant species of this planet have mastered the art that Cybertronians call 'Power Linking', and have proven that they can use it to much greater effect.

I theorize that when these Mechanics arrived on Gigantia, they were split into two groups. One group entered the mountainous regions, the other the vast plains. Over time, the two groups diverged, and eventually their sizes shifted, and thus became the two differing species we found today.

A full description of our campaign against these Giants will be added later. In summary, though we won a few victories early on, the continued onslaught of the Giants eventually drove our numbers down, until we were forced into retreat, with less then 10 of our original forces remaining.

I can offer no excuse for my failure, and will humbly accept any punishment my Emperor deems fit.

-----


End file.
